


Queen

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [34]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Ella starts singing after watching Chloe with Lucifer and Dan with someone else.





	Queen

Ella stood there watching Lucifer and Chloe happily. Before she noticed Dan flirting with some other girl. She turned and walked away as she started to sing. "I'm so tired of pretending  
Where's my happy ending?  
I followed all the rules  
I drew inside the lines  
I never asked for anything that wasn't mine  
I waited patiently for my time  
But when it finally came  
He called her name  
And now I feel this overwhelming pain  
I mean it's in my veins  
I mean it's in my brain  
My thoughts are running in a circle like a toy train  
I'm kinda like a perfect picture with a broken frame  
I know exactly who to blame  
I never thought of myself as mean  
I always thought that I'd be the queen  
And there's no in between  
'Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen  
Being nice was my pastime  
But I've been hurt for the last time  
And I won't ever let another person take advantage of me  
The anger burns my skin, third-degree  
Now my blood's boiling hotter than a fiery sea  
There's nobody getting close to me  
They're gonna bow to the Evil Queen  
Your nightmare's my dream  
Just wait until they fall to my wicked schemes  
I never thought of myself as mean  
I always thought that I'd be the queen  
And there's no in between  
'Cause if I can't have that  
Then I would be the leader of the dark  
And the bad  
Now there's a devil on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
Something's pulling me  
It's so magnetic  
My body is moving  
Unsure where I'm headed  
All of my senses have left me defenseless  
This darkness around me  
Is promising vengeance  
The price that I'm willing to pay is expensive  
There's nothing to lose  
When you're lonely and friendless  
So my only interest is showing this princess  
That I am the queen  
And my reign will be endless (endless)  
I want what I deserve  
I want to rule the world  
Sit back and watch them learn  
It's finally my turn  
If they want a villain for a queen  
I'm gonna be one like they've never seen  
I'll show them what it means  
Now that I am that  
I will be the ruler of the dark and the bad  
'Cause the devil's on my shoulder  
Where the angels used to be  
And he's calling me the queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
The queen of mean (calling me, calling me)  
I want what I deserve." Ella walked out to her car and started to drive away. "I am the queen of mean now."

She didn't noticed that Dan had followed her out and watched her drive away looking worried.


End file.
